Transformers G1 Season 5
by SaintOfAllSaints01
Summary: After 'The Rebirth' Galvatron and his Decepticons are stuck on an unknown planet trying to get energy and Optimus Prime is now in fear over the idea of losing planet Cybertron.
1. THE REBORN WARRIORS PART 1

After Galvatron and the Decepticons were driven from Cybertron by the burst of the plasma energy chamber. The giant transforming robot scorpion ship was sent into the stars where Galvatron had been stranded with his Decepticon troops on a faraway planet. Galvatron was just walking around in circles complaining about how the Autobacs won again. With him were Cyclonus, Soundwave, Devastator, Bruticus and Abominus.

I ve had enough of this. Yelled Galvatron, why haven t you fools defeated the Autobots yet?

Mighty Galvatron? Cyclonus asked

Ah, what is it you have Cyclonus? Asked Galvatron, What is your plan on defeating the Autobots?

My apologies mighty Galvatron but it wasn t our fault, it was the Autobot Plasma Energy Chamber, it hit the ship we were on and sent us here on this planet. Explained Cyclonus, if you didn t open that Chamber in the first place, then we wouldn t be in this mess.

The response to Cyclonus was not good as in just two seconds he was on the ground knocked out cold.

Anyone else have a better idea? Growled Galvatron

No one replied. Galvatron looked at the large green and purple form of his longest combining team ally Devastator who was standing strait as if he didn t see anything. He looked at his third combining team ally Bruticus who was looking directly at Galvatron though his red visor.

Enough of this! Complained Galvatron, We need energy for us to return to Charr. From tomorrow we look for Energon on this Planet. Rest for now Decepticons for tomorrow we work for the Energon. Galvatron says as he leaves.

A minute later Cyclonus wakes up after getting hit by Galvatron.

Ah, my head, what happened? Asked Cyclonus looking at the other Decepticons

It seemed you were foolish enough to make our leader angry. Answered Soundwave who was next to Cyclonus

Where is Galvatron? Asked Cyclonus

He went to go and recharge his energy. Answered Bruticus

With no Energon he won t last long enough to be Decepticon leader if he keeps getting angry. Said Cyclonus

You won t last long if you keep making him angry. Says Bruticus

Yes, I know. Says Cyclonus

Caves of unknown planet

Devastator and Bruticus were walking down a cave and were discussing about collecting Energon on this planet.

I don t think we will survive much longer if we don t find any Energon on this planet. Devastator said

I know. Replied Bruticus, but if we don t search for any Energon then we will die a lot sooner.

I wish Galvatron was Megatron again. Said Devastator, at least he didn t push us around all the time.

I know but Megatron is dead and will never come back. Replied Bruticus If Megatron was still here, we wouldn t be in this condition, we wouldn t have been sent to Charr after getting defeated by Optimus Prime. Says Devastator

Megatron was a great Decepticon leader; however he is now Galvatron and doesn t see himself as being his former self. Bruticus says

Devastator s left arm feel to the ground and transformed into robot mode.

I m running low on power; I need to save more if I need to see at least two more solar cycles. Says Bonecrusher

Very well. Devastator replies

Bonecrusher leaves going down a hall of a cave.

Staying combined is draining more power then we should be losing. Says Bruticus

Right. Replied Devastator

Bruticus links off and forms Onslaught, Blast Off, Vortex, Swindle and Brawl in their robot modes.  
Devastator links off and forms Scrapper, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Hook and Scavenger (minus Bonecrusher).

We should rest for now and save energy for moving out tomorrow. Suggested Onslaught

Yes we should. Replied Scrapper

**Cybertron**

It seems quiet today. Goldbug says

I know Bumblebee. Said Spike

Um, Spike, my name is Goldbug now. Said Goldbug

What, oh sorry Goldbug, I still haven t gotten used to calling you that. Replied Spike

It s ok Spike. Goldbug said

Spike sighed. There is nothing to do here. Said Spike

Goldbug looked at his human male companion with surprise thinking how much he sounded like his teenage self and how he missed that.

Goldbug, you ok? Asked Spike sounding worried

No, it s ok Spike, there is nothing wrong. Replied Goldbug

**Cybertron Command Centre**

Optimus and Ultra Magnus were doing reports on the attack on Cybertron that nearly destroyed Earth and Cybertron.

We were lucky Prime. Said Ultra Magnus

What? Asked Optimus

We were lucky that the Decepticons were stopped minutes before the Earth and Cybertron were destroyed. Answered Ultra Magnus

I know what you mean old friend. Said Optimus, sometimes in think Cybertron is about to be destroyed any minute by the Decepticons or a natural disaster. And I every time I go and recharge, I begin wondering. When will our home be destroyed? What will the future of the Autobots be? And what will come of this new age? Optimus Explains to Ultra Magnus

Magnus was surprised to see Optimus shaking a bit after explaining what he thinks.

Prime, it s ok now. Reassured Ultra Magnus, I m just saying that you should upgrade the security here on Cybertron.

Yes, I know. Replied Optimus, I just need someone I can trust here when the Decepticons attack.

Like who? Magnus asked curiously

An Autobot who understands strategy and has combat experience. Replied Optimus

You mean somebody like Kup? Asked Ultra Magnus

I need to trust someone a little younger. Replied Optimus, Too bad Ironhide is no longer with us. Optimus said sadly

Oh, primus not this again Ultra Magnus says in his head

Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Brawn, Huffer, Bluestreak, Wheeljack, Windcharger, Gears, Red Alert, Trailbreaker. Optimus says in his head

Optimus, are you ok? Asked Ultra Magnus

I m fine. Replied Optimus, I m going to go recharge.

Ok Prime but please don t stress yourself. Magnus says

Optimus exit s the room and almost walks into Daniel and Wheelie who were a lot shorter than Optimus.

Prime watch out! Warned Daniel as Optimus almost crushed him and Wheelie.

Sorry guys. Said Optimus looking down at them, Are you both okay? Asked Optimus in a half concerned and sad voice.

Yes were fine, but what about you, did something bad happen, are you okay? Asked Daniel

Y-yes I m fine. Replied Optimus trying to lie

Daniel looked at him for at least five seconds before responding.

Well okay, but where are you going? Asked Daniel

I was going to my quarters to go and recharge for a bit, I ll see you later. Optimus said

Daniel and Wheelie were going into the command centre to ask Ultra Magnus about their leader s problem.

What s wrong with Prime is this a bad time? Asked Wheelie in his rhyme tone

Yea, he looks depressed like someone close to him died or something. Daniel said

He still depressed about his friends lost in the great battle with the Decepticons in Autobot city. Answered Ultra Magnus

Oh. Daniel replied feeling bad about how Optimus was feeling

Yea, he really needs to try and let go of the past and make way for the future. Said Ultra Magnus

Your right. Daniel agreed, have you seen dad anywhere? Asked Daniel

Yes he is with Goldbug in the security room. Replied Ultra Magnus

Thanks Ultra Magnus. Daniel said happily

Your welcome Daniel. Ultra Magnus replied happily, Tell Spike I said hello

I will bye. Said Daniel

**Caves of unknown planet**

Scavenger and Scrapper were still up because they couldn t power down.

I can t power down Scrapper. Scavenger said weakly

Same replied Scrapper also in a weak tone

As much as I d hate to say it brother, but were doomed. Scavenger said sadly

You sound like that Purple Stunticon. Said Scrapper

You mean Dead End? Asked Scavenger

Yes... That one Dead End Replied Scrapper

Well our lives are at a DEAD END now Scrapper. Scavenger said

No not yet. Scrapper replied pulling out four Energon cubes buried underground.

Where did you get those? Asked Scavenger curiously

I saved them for just in case this happened again. Replied Scrapper

Take these two Scrapper said handing two glowing purple cubes of energy.

But what about the other Constucticons? Asked Scavenger

We two are the weakest one s right now Scavenger, I don t want the Constucticons to lose a member yet. Scrapper said

Right. Replied Scavenger, wait, but what about Bonecrusher? He fell off Devastator we were combined.  
He was faking it so he could waste less energy in a form that was unnecessary at the time. He was smart to do so. Said Scrapper, Now quickly drink the Energon before anyone wakes up.

After the cubes, Scrapper and Scavenger had a little more power to go in them to last a while longer.

I hope Galvatron doesn t find out we had Energon. Said Scavenger

Same. Replied Scrapper

Scrapper? Asked Scavenger

Yes? Asked Scrapper

Thanks for the help. Said Scavenger

It s alright. Scrapper said, lets save energy for now and wait till the Energon search begins.

**Five hours later**

Decepticons! Announces Galvatron, The time has come

Soundwave, Scrapper ands Scavenger were the only ones who were up and ready.

Mabye we need to get more attention? Suggested Soundwave

Yes good idea Soundwave. Replied Galvatron as he transformed into cannon mode.

A burst of purple plasma fusion blast hit the ground around the four Construticons, Terrorcons, Combaticons,Scourge and Cyclonus.

Wow! Yelled Swindle, What an excellent wake up call!

Enough wasting time! Yelled Galvatron, It's time get some energon!

Well what is the plan Galvatron? Asked Scourge

There will be groups of three searching the planet for any energy. Replied Galvatron, Combaticons, search north of here.

Yes mighty Galvatron. Replied Onslaught

Terrorcons search south of here. Ordered Galvatron

Yes mighty Galvatron. Replied Hun-Gurrr

Scrapper, Mixmaster, Scavenger, Bonecrusher, Soundwave, Cyclonus, Scourge, your with me. Ordered Galvatron

Yes my lord. Replied Cyconus

We will be digging in these mines to see if any energy is with in the depths of this planet. Said Galvatron

Wait, but what about us? Asked Long Haul

You and Hook will be guarding these tunnels incase any unwanted visitors come. Replied Galvatron, Now Decepticons, move out!

The combaticons run out of the tunnels. Blast Off and Vortex transformed and went in to the air while Onslaught, Swindle and Brawl jumped into the air. The Terrorcons fly out of the tunnel and form and Scavenger began to dig deep down into the tunnel while Mixmaster and Bonecrusher pull out the rubble.

Cybertron air space

Five Autobot jets were flying around the planet doing patrol.

Silverbolt! One of the Jet called out. We need to bash some Decepticons before I go crazy!

Oh, relax Slingshot! Replied Silverbolt, We are still recovering after what Sixshot served us.

True but I feel like shooting up some Decepti-jerks while we are doing patrol. Says Slingshot

Whatever you say Slingshot, but your not gonna find any Cons here. Replied Silverbolt

**Autobot city**

Hot Rod, Blurr, Arcee and Warpath were in a meeting room with Kup who was talking about boring things that Hot Rod and Warpath did not care about.

...so I think we should start a council for the Humans, Nebulans and Autobots. As Kup was suggesting

(Wam) This is so boring Rod buddy (Boom). Warpath whispered

You think? Hot Rod whisperd back

Wanna see if we can (wam) ditch this meeting? Asked Warpath

Yea, lets do it! Replied Hot Rod

Warpath and Hot Rod sneak out of the room when Kup had his optics closed. As Hot Rod and Warpath were leaving they were stopped by Powerglide.

Hey Roddy and Path of War! He yelled at their faces

Hot Rod looks at his face annoyed. He hated it when people call him that.

Hi Powerglide... Hot Rod mumbled

So what are you two doing? Asked Powerglide

We left the meeting that Kup was (boom) doing, he has got to be the most (wam) boring Autobot in the universe! Warpath exclaimed

And you don't have to say it! Hot Rod joined in on Warpath's statement

True, so you guys are playing hooky? Asked Powerglide

Yep. Warpath said shapley

Ok, you guys have fun then. Powerglide said as he walked off

You know if we stay here then we will be punished if we stay here any longer. Hot Rod said

Yea, we should (boom) go to Cybertron. Warpath suggested

Best idea so far, lets go! Hot Rod said

**Cybertron command centre**

Optimus was walking into the command centre to find Ultra Magnus and Jazz. Jazz looks up at Optimus smiling at his leader.

Hey Prime, I haven't seen you in a while! Jazz says with happiness in his voice

Yes Jazz it's been long old friend. Optimus says, I'm glad you suvived the war even with most of my old friends gone for good. Optimus says in his head sadly

Optimus how was your recharge? Asked Ultra Magnus

It's was fine, and I just decided who would make a great choice as commander of Cybertron. Optimus says seriously

And who would that be? Asked Ultra Magnus

Rodimus Prime. Optimus replied

Cybertron air space

Silverbolt, an Autobot ship is comming in from the direction of Earth. Skydive said

Autobot ship, identify yourselfs. Ordered Silverbolt

This is Hot Rod and Warpath Silverbolt, Hot Rod replied

What are you doing on Cybertron? Asked Silverbolt

We got some business with Ultra Magnus and we need to land right now. Replied Hot Rod

I'll contact him then. Silverbolt said

Well looks like we will be caught (woow). Warpath said annoyed

Yea to bad, I was hopeing Kup wouldn't find out about this but looks like were gonna have to listen to more of his scrap. Hot Rod said

Hot Rod? Silverbolt asks

Yes Silverbolt? Replied Hot Rod

Ultra Magnus said that you do have business with him, you may land in hanger 3G8. Sailverbolt said

Um, thanks... Silverbolt. Hot Rod said

Hm, I wonder why we didn't get sent back to Earth (Boom). Warpath said

Beats me but we've got to land. Hot Rod replied

When Hot Rod and Warpath landed they came of the ships cargo ramp and were stopped by Ultra Magnus.

Oh, hey Magnus. Hot Rod

Optimus want's to speak to you Hot Rod. Ultra Magnus said

Wait, what did I do? Hot Rod asked suprised

He just wants to talk to you, your not in any trouble, even when you took a ship with out any permission, we were gonna ask you to come here any way. Ultra Magnus said

Ok, thanks... I think. Hot Rod said

I'll escort you there. Ultra Magnus says

Great... Hot Rod said annoyed

Cybertron command centre

Man Prime, are you sure you want Rodimus Prime back? I mean come on, two Autobot leaders? An't gonna work. Jazz said

I admire your opinion Jazz but I have made my choice. Opimus replied

I still think Ultra Magnus would be a better leader. Jazz said

Who was leading the Autobots in 2006 Jazz? Optimus asked

Rodimus... Jazz answered

And who protected Cybertron when the Decepticon army attaced? Optimus asked

Rodimus did... but what about at the end of 2006? He sure was sure showing great leadership when you needed the Matrix to find the source of the cure to the Hate Plage. Asked Jazz

Jazz, enough. Optimus said calmly

Yes sir... Jazz said

Ultra Magnus, Hot Rod and Warpath walk in ten seconds after Optimus and Jazz were debating about the possibility of Rodimus Prime coming back.

Hot Rod, good timing... Optimus said, everyone, I want you all to leave

Everyone was leaving, even Hot Rod.

Except you Hot Rod. Optimus said

Hot Rod stood near the door that just closed behind him and Optimus came up to Hot Rod, making him feel nervous.

Hot Rod, what was it like being the Autobot leader for almost a year? Optimus asked

What? Hot Rod asked

How was it? Optimus asked again

It was good but I didn't think I could be the leader you were. Hot Rod replied

I need a new commander of the Autobots Hot Rod, and Rodimus Prime has what it takes to fill those shoes. Optimus explained

Let me get this strait. You want a new commander of the Autobots, and you want Rodimus to take over? Hot Rod asked

I need a new commander for Cybertron Hot Rod. Optimus replied, Rodimus has what it takes.

What is with this alll of a sudden? Asked Hot Rod

I've been having these... dreams Hot Rod... about Cybertron being destroyed by the Decepticons, Optimus replied, and I don't know what to do when I'm not here.

Is that what this is about Optimus? Asked Hot Rod

Y-yes... replied Optimus

But Optimus I can't take the Matrix, It belongs to you and was past down to you by Alpha Trion, and only Optimus Prime needs the Matrix. Hot Rod said

Hot Rod... I want to give you the Matrix because the wisdom of the Matrix must be protected if Cybertron is destroyed someday... explained Optimus

Mabye your right... your words do have a good point Prime but I think I would lose the Matrix if I hold on to it. Just a week before you came back, I lost the Matrix to Dead End and Wildrider when driving. Hot Rod explained

It was a mistake Hot Rod but you got the Matrix back even when it was used a weapon. Explained Optimus, You deserve it Hot Rod... please, take it...

Hot Rod was suprised that he would see his leader pleaing to him like he wanted to die. He knew his leader felt like he was Cybertron in pain from getting attacked and being destroyed by the Decepticons. Hot Rod knew that the Matrix was still in danger from being taken again. Was he going to take the Matrix and be a leader again or was he going to go with out it and let his leader live in pain? He needed to choose now. His mind was showing him pictures of the Matrix with in his Spark and seeing how much he belonged to it a much as it belonged to him.

Ok Prime, I'll do it... Rodimus said

Thank you Hot Rod. Optimus said

Hot Rod opened his chest and inserted the glowing blue body of the Matrix into it. His chest closed and soon he grew bigger and bigger untill he was Rodimus once again.

Optimus was looking at Rodimus with an unnoticed expression under his face plate. Outside of the door Jazz, Warpath and Ultra Magnus were waiting for them to be called in by Optimus when the doors opened.

They look at the tall figure standing at the door with surpise seeing as it being Rodimus Prime.

Rodimus? Ultra Magnus asked almost shocked

Yes Magnus, it's me, Rodimus Prime. Rodimus said

**Deep in the caves off the unknown planet**

Hurry Scrapper, we need more Energon, move faster. Galvatron ordered

You try digging into hard rock when your low on Energon. Scrapper replied

Just work faster! Galvatron Yelled

Hey wait a minute! Scavenger called

What is it? Asked Galvatron

I am detecting some energy just right below us. If we can get down there then we might have solved this energon probem of ours. Explained Scavenger

Don't just sit there, dig more! yelled Galvatron

Just as Scavenger and Scrapper were digging more, the ground began to clapse under Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge making them fall into a ditch of glowing purple liquid. Cyclonus and Scourge were transforming but didn't have enough energy to fly.

No! Galvatron yelled as he Cyclonus and Scourge fell into the pit

Lord Galvatron! The four Constructicons yell

This just got a lot more worse, no-no-no! Mixmaster panicked

Mabye they're okay? Asked Bonecrusher

Soundwave, what do we do in this mess? Asked Scrapper

Answer: unknown. Was Soundwave's only repliy

Well your a big help. Bonecrusher said

Wait, somethings happening. Scrapper said as he pointed to three objects changing shape multimple times in the pit.

The three objects flew out of the pit and fell on to the ground.

Ah, what happend? was one of the voices heard from a purple form

My head feels like it was shot by a null ray a hundread times. Said a blue and red form of a similiar shape to the purple form.

Cyclonus what happend? asked a grey form with a black cannon on the right arm.

M-M-Megatron? Asked Scrapper


	2. THE REBORN WARRIORS PART 2

Part II of this story. You might wonder where some of the Headmaster and Targetmaster Autobots and Decepticons are. They will be seen again soon enough.  
_

Last time on THE TRANSFORMERS Optimus Prime hands the Matrix of leadership back to Rodimus Prime so he can keep planet Cybertron safe. But what might happen to Optimus without the wisdom of the Matrix? And what has happend to Galvatron and his troops Cyclonus and Scourge? Find out on this part of THE REBORN WARRIORS. (Imagine if this was the narrator guy who was reading this.)

M-M-Megatron? Scrapper started.  
What happend? Megatron asked.  
W-we are on an unknown planet far from Cybertron Megatron. Replied Scrapper.  
Why are you calling me that? Megatron demanded as he grabed Scrapper by the neck.

While trying to choke words out of Scrappers mouth, Megatron looks at the hand with a grip on Scrapper's neck and was suprised to find the arm gray and and the hand darker gray. It suprised him a lot that he droped Scrapper and made him land on his aft. Scrapper got up strait away as he stood with the other three Constructicons and Soundwave.

What happend to me? Megatron asked shocked.

Megatron? Asked Soundwave.

What happend to my glorious armor? Megatron asked ignoring Soundwave.

It must have somthing to do with that pit you fell in? suggested Scrapper.

Pit? Asked Megatron; What Pit?

The one right there. Answerd Bonecrusher pointing to the glowing pool of strange energy.

Megatron walks up to the pool and looks directly into it. It was bubbling a lot and was glowing strongly. Megatron was deep in his mind thinking any easy ways to explain what just happend to him.

I think Megatron has just lost his mind. Says Mixmaster.

Wait, Mixmaster, do you think Megatron only just lost his mind? Bonecrusher asked suprised.

No he was crazy when he was Galvatron too, yes. Replied Mixmaster.

Then why did you just say he just lost his mind? Asked Bonecrusher.

Because he is acting strange, yes strange. Replied Mixmaster.

And you don't? Asked Bonecrusher.

Hey! Mixmaster yelled.

Bonecrusher, Mixmaster! Scrapper cuts in.

What? Asked Mixmaster.

Cut it out. Who knows what Megatron might do to us if we distract him. Scrapper says.

Yeah, good point Scrapper. Replies Bonecrusher.

The reborn Skywarp and Thundercracker got up from the cave ground and looked around to see Megatron looking down a into a hole from what it looks like where they are. They soon saw the Constructicons and Soundwave looking at eachother. They were clearly talking because Bonecrusher and Mixmasters lips were moving. Skywarp and Thundercracker walk up behind Scrapper who didn't know anyone was behind him right now. Sccrapper soon hears footsteps behind him and turns around and almost yells seeing the dead Seekers standing infront of him.

Skywarp, Thundercracker? Scrapper started.  
Hey Scrapper, how you going? Asked Skywarp.

Um Skywarp, what do you remember before you woke up on the ground? Asked Scrapper.

I remember being on Astrotrain, badly injured with Thundercracker and the Insecticons. Answered Skywarp.

Anything else? Asked Scrapper.

Yea, you and the other Decepticons pushed us out of Astrotrain, why would you do that? Asked Skywarp.

Because you and the others were fatally wounded in the battle of Autobot City and Astrotrain needed to lose weight. You were all scrapped. Answered Scrapper.

If we were scrapped Scrapper then what are we doing here? Asked Thundercracker.

Now that's a story that will take a while to explain. Replied Scrapper.

Stop it with the lies Constructicon! Yelled Skywarp.

I'm not lying, the story will take a while to tell you! Scrapper yelled back.

Without thinking Skywarp punches Scrapper in the face and making Scrapper fall backwards.  
Skywarp was gonna attack again but was stopped by a punch in his face. Skywarp fell and looked up to see Bonecrusher's fist pushed out in Skywarps direction.

If you wanna fight Skywarp, then fight me. Warns Bonecrusher.

Silence! A voice yelled.

Megatron got up trom the ground near the pit and walked up to his Decepticon troops.

Mining was usless so we won't do that for now, contact the others Soundwave. Ordered Megatron.

The Combaticons

The Combaticons were flying north when they spot an alien city that looked like it had powerplants in it.

Combaticons hault. Ordered Onslaught as they land a hundread feet away from the city.

It looks like we have found some luck on this planet after all. Blast Off said.

Well shell we take over it? Asked Swindle.

Yes but let's wait for a minute and see if they are hostle. Said Onslaught.

What does it matter we are the Combaticons, we deal with the hostle jobs all the time! Brawl exclamed.

Yes but if the enermy happens to be more powerful, then we might lose and be destroyed. Onslaught says.

Oh yes, and what are the chances of that? Asked Swindle.

Let's see. Our current power levels and the energy of our weapons so far? I'd say pretty high. Answered Onslaught.

True but if we waste time, then our systems will fail. Said Swindle.

Well, mabye but-. Onslaught get's cut off by someone's voice.

Look alien robot's, destroy them! The voice said.

An explosion pushes the Combaticons behind some cover and soon the alien creature's begain firing.

Combaticons, fire! Ordered Onslaught.

The fight was large with explosions on each end of the field. Alien tanks and jets were storming at the Combaticons, showing no mercy.

I told you Swindle, rushing into a place without knowing what might happen could end your life. Said Onslaught.

Oh yea, and who told us to land only a hundread feet away from the enemy anyway? Asked Swindle.

The Terrorcons

Abominus was still flying when he was shot in the back by some laser weapon and formed his five components. Their bodies were disabled so they couldn't move or speak at all. They crashed on to the ground.

What do with do with them? A voice asked.

Send them to the cells, they won't escape us there. Another voice said.

Right. The first voice said.

Cave's of the unknown planet

Megatron, suggestion; we contact the other teams? Asked Soundwave.

Team's, what teams? Asked Megatron.

You know, the teams looking for energy? Asked Scrapper.

Ah yes, those teams. Answered Megatron. Soundwave contact them and ask them about their status. Ordered Megatron.

As you command Megatron. Repllied Soundwave; Soundwave to Terrorcons.

There was no reply and Soundwave tried a couple more times and still no responce.

No responce from the Terrorcons lord Megatron. Said Soundwave.

Then try the Combaticons. Megatron replied.

Soundwave to Combaticons, answer me. Soundwave ordered.

When Soundwave got a reply he heard explosions and blaster fire in the background. It was obviously a battle and the Combaticons were losing the fight.

This is Onslaught. We found a city and we think we might find some energy here. We need some reinforcements or we will be obliterated! Onslaught explained.

Soundwave, tell the Combaticons we will be on our way to destroy the enemy. Megatron ordered.

Affirmative Onslaught, reinforcements are on the way. Soundwave said.

Rogger Soundwave, just hurry up! Onslaught yells.

Onslaught look out! Warned Blast Off before the com blacks out.

Decepticons, follow me! Cried Megatron as he run out to the entrance of the tunnels. Megatron soon see's Long Haul and Hook standing looking outside of the tunnels.

You know Long Haul if we don't get any energy soon, then our system's will fail shortly. Says Hook.

Yea, but we all gotta go someday Hook. Replied Long Haul.

Constructicons! A voice yelled behind them and making them almost flinch.

What is it Galvatron? Asked Hook while turning to find... Megatron? Hook almost screamed.

You seem suprised Hook. Megatron said.

Yes I am lord Megatron. Hook replied.

Constructicons, Transform into Devastator. Ordered Megatron.

The Constructicons form into Devastator slowly because of the low energy in their bodies, however they formed Devastator without any problem's.

Uh, energy low, need power. Devastator say's in a low voice.

Yes Devastator, your low on power for now, but soon we will have some power and then Devastator we will be unstopable. Says Megatron and then he does one of his historical laugh s.

Decepticons, to the air. Ordered Megatron.

Skywarp and Thundercracker jump up to the air and transform into their F-15 jet modes. Megatron,  
Soundwave and Devastator jump into the air and fly.

The Combaticons

The Combaticons were almost defeated with only Swindle and Brawl still standing. Onslaught Blast Off and Vortex were on their knee's looking between Brawl, Swindle and the enemy. Brawl gets hit in the chest with three shots bursting into his armor. Swindle took a moment to look at Brawl and then continued to fire.

I knew we weren t going to survive, it was only a matter of time before we would be destroyed.  
Says Onslaught in his mind.

The enemy was climbing the cover the Combaticons were hiding against with tanks. Just before the tanks could fire at the Combaticons, they exploded violently in flames. Onslaught looks up where the cause of the explosion happend from. A blast from the sky had destroyed the tanks.  
What the Combaticons saw made them think they were off line.

Megatron? Asked Onslaught suprised. Is that you?

Yes, my loyal Combaticons it's me. Replied Megatron.

Am I dead? Was all Onslaught could ask.

No you fool, your alive. Replied Megatron; But enough talking, we need the energy in this city.

We think there is a powerplant just right over there. Onslaught said pointing to a building with many cylinder shaped structure's around it.

Excellent job Combaticons. Decepticons, to the powerplant. Ordered Megatron

Cybertron Command Centre

Optimus was feeling different after giving the Matrix back to Rodimus. His mind was less clear and his anxiety was more noticeable. He was still worrying even after he ensured the safety of Cybertron in Rodimus's hands. It felt like for Optimus that he was empty. ( since the Matrix isn't with him).Optimus was still in the Cybertron Command Centre until he feel's like he can leave.

Prime? Jazz calls.

Why did I come back to life, my friends died and I came back. My friends memories and history are all because of me. I destroyed the tomb with my friends in them and now I still am the Autobots trusted leader. Optimus says in his mind.

Prime? Jazz calls again.

What, uh yes Jazz? Asked Optimus.

You haven't talked in a while, I'm just wondering if your okay. Jazz said.

I'm fine Jazz. Optimus replied.

Optimus, I think you should take a break. Jazz suggested; I've got the Command Centre under control Prime.

Thank you Jazz. Optimus says as he walk's out of the room.

Man that guy need's to get a real good kick in the aft if he keeps lookin down. Jazz says to himself.

Cybertron Energon Room

Optimus walk's in and see's the Aerialbot's Silverbolt and Fireflight having a chat in the distance. Silverbolt look's up at his leader's face smiling and waved at Optimus, he waved back. Optimus walks up to the serving area where he see's Airraid and the Technobots in a line waiting to get served. Optimus walk's up behind the Technobot Scattershot and waited.

Hey Prime? Scattershot greeted him.

Hello Scattershot, how is the other Technobots? Optimus asked.

They are fine, but how are you? Asked Scattershot.

I'm... fine... Optimus struggled to say.

Ok, that's good. Scattershot says knowing Optimus was lying.

So how long were you the leader of the Autobot's on earth before Rodimus got in charge. Scattershot asks.

About twenty earth years. Optimus replied.

And how did you give Rodimus the Matrix before? Asked Scattershot.

I didn't give the Matrix to Rodimus, I gave it to Ultra Magnus first but he was not one who was chosen. It turned out to be Hod Rod who was chosen, however Hot Rod turned out to be an excellent leader and I expect great things from him in the future. Explained Optimus.

Agreed, I've seen Rodimus in action and he is a great leader. Scattershot said.

So I hear. Optimus replied.

Scattershot was moving up to where he was getting his energon from and he got four cubs. Optimus walked up to where the energon was and saw Cliffjumper, Seaspray and Blaster putting more cubs up. Optimus grabs six cubs and walk's away.

Optimus looks around the room and finds Airaid with Silverbolt and Fireflight now at their table. Optimus then looks at a table with Mirage sitting alone by himself drinking some energon. Optimus walk's up to his old friend and greets him.

Hello Mirage. Optimus says.

Hello Prime. Mirage replied.

How's it going old friend? Optimus ask's.

I've been fine Prime, I've been working on Cybertron for a while so you might have not seen me for a long time. Mirage replied.

Yes, since that giant robot monster called Unicron destroyed many area's on Cybertron, I think it would be good to have those area's rebuilt. Optimus said.

Yes, but your wern't there when it happend. You had... you know... died before the Autobot's were fighting Unicron. Replied Mirage.

Yes I know, but I was still alive when Megatron attacked Autobot City and killed our friends. I wish I had killed him when I had the chance to do it but I didn't, I just let him crawl foward and let him grab that blaster on the ground. Optimus says darkly.

Mirage looked suprised at his leader say that he wish he had kill someone before, but he wasn't that suprised by what he said. Sure Optimus doesn't wish death on someone but Megatron killed many of his friends in Autobot City, some were very close friend's of his too. Ironhide, Ratchet, Prowl, Wheeljack, all of them were dead and he let Megatron win.

I'm still gonna destroy Galvatron for what he had done to my friends. Optimus says darkly again.

Ok Prime... I understand... Mirage says; I too do have a grudge against Galvatron after what he did in Autobot City.

But Mirage, you only were angry because of what Bombshell did to you. Optimus said.

After I got my revenge Prime, Megatron shot me and I almost died from the wound. Mirage said; and that's why I hate him, he killed other Autobot's and I was the only one who how very badly damaged by Megatron and survived. Why did I survive when the other's died?

Mirage, don't blame yourself... I was the leader of the Autobots and I take responsibility for the Autobots wounded or killed. Optimus said.

I know but you didn't kill any of the Autobot's at Autobot City so I don't see you why you take responsibility for Megatron's kills... Mirage says.

Mirage, please don't blame yourself... Optimus says.

I'm sorry Prime, but you shouldn't blame yourself for the death's of our friends too. Mirage says.

I know Mirage, I know. Optimus says as he stands from his spot.

Where are you going? Mirage ask's.

Back to earth. Optimus replied; I'll see you later Mirage.

Ok, farewell Optimus. Mirage says.

Unknown planet powerplant

There was alien tanks firing at the Decepticon's who were invading the city. The alien'a were getting slaughtered by Megatron's forces and buildings were being smashed by Devastator and Bruticus. Soon the city ( except the powerplant ) was destroyed by the Decepticons and the creatures inhabiting it was killed.

City population at 0% lord Megatron. Said Soundwave.

Yes, and a new start for the Decepticon empire. Megatron says.

Lord Megatron, we have found some more generators at the south side of this base. Says Rumble as he Frenzy and Ravage walk up to Megatron.

Good timing, Rumble Frenzy, Ravage, take some cubs and fill them up with energy. Ordered Megatron; Soundwave

Yes lord Megatron. Soundwave said as empity cubs spawn out of his chest and the small Decepticons grabed the cubs to fill them up to get more energy.

Devastator, Bruticus, grap these pile of empity cubs and move them to the generators. Orderd Megatron.  
Yes Mighty Megatron. Devastator and Bruticus says as they grab large piles of cubs.

Megatron wasn't dead aftar all Bruticus! Devastator cried.

Yes, Megatron is here but I wonder what happend to him to cause him to form back into Megatron from Galvatron's body. replied.

An't you glad Megatron is back? Bruticus asks.

Of course I'm glad Megatron is back Bruticus, but how did he come back is the question. Devastator replied.

Who cares? Bruticus asked; Megatron, Galvatron, same thing.

Whatever. Devastator says.

They got the energon cubs filled up and soon Megatron decleared a toast to his Decepticons.

Decepticons, a toast to the future distruction of the Autobots, drink Decepticons, drink till it hurts! Megatron says as he has the first drink.

Ah yeah, just what we needed, energy. Rumble says as he drank a cub.

Yeah, but we need to act fast, I have a feeling that we might be falling into a trap. Scrapper says.

Now your starting to sound like Breakdown! Scavenger pointed out to his leader.

Scrapper looked at Scavenger for about five second before replying.

I'm not paranoid Scavenger. Scrapper replied.

You sure Scrapper? Scavenger asked.

I know myself more then you would in your lifetime Scavenger. Scrapper replied.

Ah this is what we should do more often. Skywarp says; hey has anyone seen Starscream?

Soundwave, the Constructicons and Combaticon's sparks stop for a second and sit still.

What? Asked Skywarp.

Do not mention that name again Skywarp, or you will be sorry! Megatron hissed.

Ok then Megatron, I don't see why your so angry. Skywarp says.

Just before Megatron can have another cub of energon, blaster fire burst right near them.

Megatron looks and see's a line flying in the sky making a horn noise and landing near them.

What is that thing? Bonecrusher asked suprised.

The object split into six piece's and they transformerd into six robot's.

Surrender Decepticons! A blue figure says as six figure's aim weapons at them.

And who dare's disturb The Decepticon's? Megatron hissed out loud.

We, Megatron are the Trainbots and we he come to arrest you on the crime's you have done on this planet. The leader said.

Megatron laugth's at the Trainbot leader's line of justice, soon the other Decepticons joined in on Megatron.

Really, the six of you against all of us? Your mad. Megatron says; Decepticons, attack!

The Decepticon's begin to attack the Trainbots. The Trainbots hold their ground for a while before what happend next.

Constructicons, Combaticons, unite! Ordered Megatron.

They combine into Devastator and Bruticus and soon begain to intimidate the Trainbots.

Ha, don't think I don't have a suprise Megatron. the leader of the Trainbot's said; Trainbot's unite and form Raiden!

The Trainbot's merge and form into the super robot Raiden.

Ha, your still out matched by Devastator and Bruticus. Megatron said; Destroy him!

Ha, you can't defeat Raiden! Raiden says as he pull out a glowing yellow sword from sub space.

Bruticus tries to fight the sword out of Raiden's hand but fails as he is torn apart and the Combaticons fell then ran back to Megatron.

Devastator, stop him! Yelled Megatron as Devastator pulled out a sword from sub space as well.

Devastator, destroy Raiden! Yells Devastator as he swings at Raiden. The hit got a bad spot as Raiden was torn in half at the waist of his body forming the Trainbots.

The leader of the Trainbots knew they wouldn't win this fight and decided to withdraw.

Trainbots, retreat! Yelled the leader as the Trainbots formed into a line in train modes and zoomed off.

After them! megatron yelled; I demand to know who those Autobot's are!

End of Part 2 of THE REBORN WARRIORS

I know I was planing to put the Headmasters and Targetmasters on this one but I made this chapter to long for my intrest, mabye on part three.


	3. THE REBORN WARRIORS PART 3

Last time on THE TRANSFORMERS THE REBORN WARRIORS Megatron reclaims control of his Decepticon troops and took over a city on the unknown planet then regained power for his troops. However after they got energy, new Autobot's arrived and begain to fight the Decepticons, the Trainbots. Soon they retreated and are now are being chased by the Decepticons.

After them! Megatron yelled" I demand to know who those Autobot's are!

Soundwave, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Devastator and the Combaticons ( who just formed Bruticus ) were firing at the Trainbots. They were chasing the Trainbots until they flew into a deep cave.

The fools just flew into their doom, let's eliminate them once and for all. Megatron said

Megatron and the other Decepticons land and soon ran into the cave.

The Autobots must be here somewhere and I am gonna gut them! Megatron yelled

Autobot City

Not much was going on in Autobot City but Optimus had just returned from Cybertron to find the Throttlebots and Protectobots around the City. Optimus walked up to the security room where he was suprised to find Ultra Magnus and Powerglide there.

Oh hey Prime! Powerglide called

Hey Powerglide. Optimus replied

How long have you been here? Asked Powerglide

I just got back from Cybertron, I left Rodimus in charge. Optimus replied

So you gave the Matrix back to him? Powerglide asked

Yes, but I did it for the safety of Cybertron. Optimus replied

Don't you think you could have made an error in letting him be leader again? Asked Powerglide

Now Powerglide don't tell me why you think Rodimus shouldn't carry the Matrix, I already talked with Jazz about it. Optimus said

Mabye you should have listend to him. Powerglide suggested

I already made my choice Powerglide, don't try to tell me other wise. Optimus said

Charr Base

Have you heard anything from Galvatron Breakdown? Asked Dead End

No. Replied Breakdown" I think the Autobots defeated the others.

Well Breakdown let's not jump to conclusions, Galvatron might still be fighting on Cybertron. Dead End replied

Mabye, but he would have called us for back up by now if he an't here. Breakdown said

Breakdown had a point. If Galvatron was winning then he would have come back or still be fighting.  
If Galvatron was losing then he would have been driven off back to Charr or be destroyed. Dead End begians to walk out of the room he and Breakdown were in.

Where are you going Dead End? Asked Breakdown nervously

Out. Replied Dead End" I will be driving on the surface of Charr for a while.

Ok, whatever. Said breakdown after Dead End left

Charr surface

Dead End was driving around burnt buildings five miles east of the Decepticon base. Dead End was glad he was alone, not because of the other Decepticons, not because of Galvatron but because he liked having time to think more and talk less. He was enjoying his drive before his peace was disrupted.

Dead End? Someone called out

Dead End stopped driving for a while and looked around to where the voice came from.

Up here. The voice said as Dead End looked up to see a purple shuttle in mid air.

(Sigh) What do you want Astrotrain? Dead End asked

I just want to talk to ya. Astrotrain replied

Oh really? Dead End asked sarcastically" About what?

I was thinking about Galavatron and the others right and I'm thinking that we should go to Cybertron and see if the fight is still going. Astrotrain explained

Yes Astrotrain but if the Autobots won, then we might get shot down by their defences. Says Dead End

That's why we get the other's to come along. Explained Astrotrain

I doubt the other's would participate in this. Dead End says

Look, what other chance do we have? Asked Astrotrain" We haven't got anything else to lose.

Besides our lives. Dead End replied

I thought you wanted to die. Astrotrain said

Dead End stopped talking for a moment before replying.

Fine, but I don't think Motormaster will agree to this. Dead End said

Charr Base

Absolutely not! Yelled Motormaster after hearing Astrotrains plan

Told you he wouldn't do it. Dead End said to Astrotrain

But why not? Astrotrain asked

Because Galvatron wouldn't be dead yet. Motormaster replied

Any proof to support that statement? Asked Astrotrain

No but it's a waste of time. Replied Motormaster

It doesn't matter what you think Motormaster. Astrotrain said" Who votes to go along?

The Stunticons ( except Motormaster ) raised their hands. Soon it was The Predicons, Dirge, Ram Jet, Thrust and the Sweeps.

I think I made my point. Astrotrain said

Fine, I'll go with you. But if we end up getting taken down by the Autobots, then you will die! Motormaster warned

And you said before Galvatron would be still alive. Dirge said

Yes but- shut up! Motormaster yelled" when do we leave

Now. Replied Astrotrain as he transformed into train mode

Why now? Asked Motormaster

Because we can't afford to waste time planing. Replied Astrotrain

Fine. Said Motormaster

The Stunticons and Predicons enter Astrotrain while the Cone heads and Sweeps transformed into their jet modes. Astrotrain drove out of the base and transformed from train mode to jet mode. The others just transformed when jumping into the air.

Scorpinock

Zarak, Scorpinock is being rebuilt right now. Said Monzo

Excellent. Zarak said" Now what is the status of the Zarak shield?

It is seventy eight percent complete. Replied Spasma

Good. Zarak said

Hey boss? Asked Counterburst

What is it? Asked Zarak

The Decepticons an't doing the work that we told them to do. Replied Counterburst

What do you expect, we don't do work for flesh creatures! Yelled Trigger Happy

Now, now don't get out of hand Triggerhappy. Zarak said" As soon as Scorpinock is complete then you can stop working.

Good, cause I've had enough of working with this giant junk pile. Said Triggerhappy

Unknown planet caves

They are here somewhere. Megatron said" Find them.

Devastator and Bruticus linked off and soon the Constructicons and Combaticons looked all over the cave. The Trainbots were in hiding and were watching the Decepticons looking around the area.

Boss. A Trainbot said to their leader" When do we get these Decepticons?

Soon. Replied the Leader" When they are close we will jump them.

Right. Replied the first Trainbot

Mixmaster and Long Haul were walking around a large rocky hill formation where the Trainbots where hiding.

Getsuei, Kaen, grab them. The leader said

Two Trainbots grabed the two Constructicons where the mouths where and pulled them behind the cover. Long Haul and Mixmaster looked at the Trainbots wwho were aiming blasters at them.

Ok here is the deal, if you don't yell then we will let go of your mouths. Is that a deal? Asked the Trainbot leader

Both Long Haul and Mixmaster nodded.

Good. Said the Trainbot leader

Megatron, we haven't found the Autobots yet. Said Onslaught

We know they are in here somewhere, find them. Replied Megatron

Man he's been telling us that for a while now. Said Scrapper

I know Scrapper. Said Scavenger" Wait, where is Long Haul and Mixmaster?

Scrapper looks around and doesn't see any trace of the two missing Constructicons.

I think they might have went somewhere else. Replied Scrapper

Like where? Asked Scavenger" It's just a large cave.

Yes, I see what you mean Scavenger. Said Scrapper

Megatron and Soundwave were looking for the Trainbots on the otherside of the cave.

Megatron? Called Scrapper

What is it Scrapper? Asked Megatron" have you found the Autobots?

No lord Megatron, but Mixmaster and Long Haul are missing. Explained Scrapper

Soundwave. Called Megatron

Yes my lord? Asked Soundwave

Eject Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. Ordered Megatron

Rumble, Frenzy, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw; Eject" Operation' location. Ordered Soundwave

Right Soundwave. Said Rumble and Frenzy

We will see if they are still active or not. Said Megatron

Cybertron air space

Ok guys were at planet Cybertron, take a good look. Said Astrotrain

Cybertron looked completely unpopulated.

I told you Astrotrain that Cybertron would be a waste of time. Said Motormaster

Cybertron Defence base

Rodimus we have just spotted the Decepticons right in the Cybertron air space, what are your orders? Asked Silverbolt

We can't risk the Decepticons learning of our progress, shoot them down. Ordered Rodimus

Right Rodimus. Replied Silverbolt" All cannon's fire.

Cybertrons new defence connons aimed at Astrotrain, the Cone heads and the Sweeps. And fired!

Cybertron air space

Well at lease we now see that Galvatron was most likly defeated, no point staying here when the Autobots control the planet. Said Astrotrain

Right, Astrotrain take us out of here. Said Motormaster

Right Motorm- uh hey! Yelled Astrotrain" We are under attack!

Get us out of here Astrotrain! Yelled Motormaster

I can't. Replied Astrotrain" Were going down.

Look's like we ware doomed. Said Dead End

What kind of an attitude is that? Motormaster asked" We are Decepticons, we don't just cower in fear like the Autobots, we fight until we die!

Random Autobot security was surrounding Astrotrain, the Cone heads and Sweeps.

Astrotrains door opend with the Stunticons driving out.

Stunticons attack! Yelled Motormaster

The Stunticons transformed and attacked the Autobots. Many were killed by their attacks, soon the Predicons left Astrotrain and attacked and caused even more Autobot deaths.

Ya-hoo, I haven't had this much fun in a long time! Cried Wildrider

The commander Autobot called Rodimus over the comlink.

Rodimus, do you hear me? Asked the Autobot

This is Rodimus, Rodimus replied" What is it?

We were gonna capture the Decepticons but they left their shuttle when we got their. Explained the Autobot

I copy, I'm sending some troops to handle the situation. Rodimus replied

Death comes to he who challenges me! Ram Jet said as he killed twenty Autobots when firing at a fuel pipe.

Come on Predicons! Razzerclaw called" Time to form Prediking!

What's the point. Divebomb said" The Autobots are defeated.

Thats what you think! A voice in the distance said

The Decepticons look where the voice came from.

The Aerialbots and Technobots were running down to the Decepticons.

Attack! Yelled Motormaster

Blaster fire came from both sides of the battle field. The Aerialbots were fighting the Stunticons while The Technobots were fighting the Predicons.

Aerialbots! Silverbolt yelled. Form Superion!

The Aerialbots merged and formed the giant dangerous Superion.

Stunticons! Motormaster yelled" Transform into Menisor!

Now the five Stunticons merged in the giant robot Menisor.

Just like old times Superion. Menisor said

You talk too much Menisor! Superion yelled" Come on, let's dance!

As you wish. Menisor said

Superion and Menisor began to fight eachother.

Now Predicons, form Prediking! Yelled Razzerclaw

Prediking formed from the Predicons.

Technobots unite! Yelled Scattershot" Form Computron!

The Technobots formed Computron.

Calculation combat Computron between Prediking. Chances of Computron winning, 49.99 percent. Computrons computer said.

All Prediking did was shoot Computron in the chest.

Superion was wresling Menisor when he takes his chance to take him down. Superion failed and got kneed in the chin. Just before Menisor took Superion down, he take sometime to insult Superion.

What's wrong Superion. You getting soft? Menisor said

Menisor aimed at Superion with his blaster but Superion kicked Menisors legs making him trip over.  
Superion takes Menisors blaster and had two in his hands. Menisor looked up, he refused to go out like this. His right arm ( Drag Strip ) was behind his back and pulled out his sword from sub space. Just as Superion is about to take his shot, Menisor pulled his arm up and took a strike at Superion. Superion just jumped back but Menisor recoverd just in time and took another strike at Superion. When Superion got hit he took the blade with his fists and began to tug it from Menisor.

Let go! Yelled Menisor

Superion gripped the blade harder and made it slip from Menisors fist. Superion had the sword in his left hand and punched Menisor with his right fist. Menisor was on the ground, he quickily got up and charged at Superion. Superion puts the blade in his right hand and pushed it into Menisors chest. Menisor had the grip of the sword in his hands and pulled on it. It wouldn't come out and Energon was leaking out from the wound. Soon Menisor paused standing and soon fell apart as the Stunticons. The Stunticons looked at their leader in shock with Menisors sword in his chest. Breakdown was trying. To pull the blade from his leaders chest while Dead End, Drag Strip and Wildrider fired at Superion.

Boss! Yelled Breakdown" Speak to me!

Superion walked up to the Stunticons and pulled his foot up and almost steped on them. However Superion was blasted by three jets flying by.

Hey, thanks for the back up Cone heads! Called Wildrider

Yeah, next time watch your backs! Yelled Dirge

Come on, let's finish them off Decepticons! Yelled Astrotrain

Hey Astrotrain! Yelled Drag Strip" Motormaster is down, we can't form Menisor!

Then we have to retreat. Said Astrotrain

How? Asked Prediking" We got shot down, we didn't even try to attack and we are stuck here!

Well I think we should find all the AD towers in this area and destroy them. Said Astrotrain

Well there is four in this area so we could destroy them where we are. Suggested Prediking

Really, how convenient. Astrotrain said" Ok Prediking, destroy the towers.

That's what I've been waiting to hear! Prediking cried

Prediking pulled his arm rifle at one of the towers and blew it up. Two other air towers were near eachother and Prediking shot a fuel line that went around both towers. The blast destroyed the towers and destroyed approaching Autobot solders.

One more tower left Astrotrain. Predikings said

Well, destroy it! Astrotrain yelled

Prediking fired at the last air tower with his cannon.

Good lets get out of here. Astrotrain said as he transformed

Wait, didn't you say you couldn't fly? Asked Prediking Yeah, about that... Astrotrain started

Forget it. Prediking said" Decepticons, retreat.

Prediking ran inside of Astrotrain and the Stunticons were holding their off lined leader. The Cone heads also went in Astrotrain. Astrotrain went into the air and left Cybertron.

Cybertron Command centre

...so Optimus, Astrotrain and the other Decepticons attacked Cybertron and lost. Explained Rodimus about the battle

Just as I feard, Rodimus. Optimus said" The Decepticons came back, but where is Galvatron?

I think Optimus that these Decepticons were looking for Galvatron. Explained Rodimus" If Galvatron wasn't missing, then he would be with them while taking on Cybertron.

Your right Rodimus, but Galvatron is out there... somewhere. Optimus said

End of PART 3 of THE REBORN WARRIORS

Next time on THE TRANSFORMERS THE REBORN WARRIORS Megatron engages the Trainbots in a deadly battle for control of the unknown planet and Optimus Prime get's more egger to find Galvatron before somthing bad happens...

The Trainbots are part of the Japanese G1 Transformers series. The Transformers The Headmasters 


	4. THE REBORN WARRIORS PART 4

Part 4 of THE REBORN WARRIORS. When THE REBORN WARRIORS is over, the series will continue as season 3 did. After THE FIVE FACES OF DARKNESS episodes for example.  
_

This time on The Transformers. Megatron fights for control of the unknown planet while Optimus Prime get's more worried about Cybertron. Rodimus is still in charge of Cybertron after the attack of the other Decepticons, they lost and retreated back to Charr where Motormaster is in a serious condition.

Chaar

Well Razzerclaw, how is he? Breakdown asked about his leader

Well Breakdown. Razzerclaw started" Your leader isn't in the best shape.

What do you mean? Asked Breakdown worried

Your leader's stab wound is very deap, he will be lucky if he even heals a small bit. Explained Razzerclaw

So you mean that he... Breakdown started

Might go off line for good... Razzerclaw said

No, Motormaster is stronger then that. Breakdown said

No one is invincible Breakdown. Razzerclaw said

I know but I thought Motormaster would be the one last on of us to fall. Breakdown said

Look, we don't know if Motormaster will die or not yet so don't panic just yet. Razzerclaw said

S-sorry. Breakdown said

All we can do is let Motormaster rest for now. We should leave and check on him later.  
Razzerclaw said

Ok. Breakdown said as he and Razzerclaw leave the room

So what will you do now Breakdown? Asked Razzerclaw

I'm going to see the others. Replied Breakdown

The other Stunticons? Asked Razzerclaw

Yeah, they will be at that weird formation a mile away from the base. Replied Breakdown

Whatever, just get out of my sight. Razzerclaw said

Breakdown went outside, transformed into vehicle mode and drove. He soon found the other Stunticons driving around the formation.

Hey Dead End! Wildrider taunted" Bet you can't get me!

Who cares. Dead End said

Hey guys! Breakdown called

Breakdown. Drag Strip said

So what are you guys doing? Asked Breakdown

We are trying to blow of steam, there's not much to do on Charr. Wildrider replied

So.. you guys an't thinking about Motormaster? Asked Breakdown

Of corse we are Breakdown. Dead End said" But we really don't care.

What! Asked Breakdown shocked

We don't care. Dead End repeated

W-why? Asked Breakdown

What do you you mean why? Asked Drag Strip

Why don't you guys care? Breakdown asked

Your joking right? Asked Wildrider

No I'm not Wildrider! Breakdown yelled" Motormaster is our leader, he is close to death in there and you guys don't care? Asked Breakdown

Why do you care Breakdown? Asked Drag Strip" Motormaster would just push us around like always.

Yeah Breakdown. Wildrider joined in" Do ya like being pushed around by Motormaster?

No but he is our leader and- Breakdown is cut off

-Treats us like he treats the Autobots. Wildrider said

But Wildwrider. Breakdown said

No buts Breakdown. Dead End said" If you were in Motormasters state right now, he would say you are weak and an't got guts to be a Decepticon, and he would probibly kill you himself.

Breakdown knew Wildrider and Dead End was right. If Motormaster saw his fellow Stunticons almost lifless, then he would disown his troops. Some leader he is.

Your both right. Breakdown said

See. Wildrider said" Now let's do some more driving, I'm bored!

Unknown planet cave

Megatron. Rumble started

What is ti Rumble? Asked Megatron

Laserbeak and Buzzsaw found Mixmaster and Long Haul taken hostage by those Autobots. Replied Rumble

Those fools. Megatron said" Skywarp, Thundercracker.

Yes Megatron? Both Skywarp and Thundercracker asked

Use your Null rays on those Autobots. Megatron Ordered

Yes Megatron. Both Skywarp and Thundercracker reply

Skywarp and Thundercrack both fly over the Trainbots and aimed their Null rays at them. And then they fired at the Autobots. Three of the Trainbots got hit and two of them had the two Constructicons. Mixmaster and Long Haul both run to Megatron and Soundwave.

You were lucky that you both didn't get killed. Megatron said

Sorry Megatron. Both Constructicons said

Meggatron! Yelled the leader of the Trainbots" You've caused enough destruction for one day, Now surrender or be destroyed!

Hahaha. Megatron laughs" You think you can stop me, the leader of all Decepticons, the ruler of the universe?

We will find a way Megatron. The leader says

Oh really? Give me your best shot Autobot! Megatron yelled as he fires his fusion cannon the Trainbots.

Trainbots, unite! Ordered the leader of the Trainbots

The Trainbots once again formed Raiden.

Fools. Megatron said" You never learn, Constructicons, Combaticons unite!

The Constructicons formed Deveastator and The Combaticons formed Bruticus.

Now get him! Ordered Megatron

Another area of the large cave.

The Terrorcons were in a a force field unctuous. They were waking up when they hear blaster fire and smaching sounds in the distance.

Hun-Gurr? Rippersnapper asked Rippersnapper. Hun-Gurr replied" Where are we?

Don't know. Said Rippersnapper" I know we were captured.

That an't a suprise to us. Hun-Gurr said

But where are we and who did we get captured by? Rippersnapper asked

Who cares, let's just get out of here. Hun-Gurr said" Terrorcons unite!

The Terrorcons merge into Abominus.

Abominus attempts to punch into the fields with little success in wiping it out. He soon got it down with brute force and escaped.

Abominus angry! Grould Abominus" Abomunis destroy!

Abominus fly's away from his "cell" and began to find out where the exit of the cave was. He soon found Devastator and Bruticus fighting the combined Trainbots Raiden. Bruticus and Devastator were getting their afts handed to them. Bruticus was thrown into a wall while Devastator was fighting the brute strength of Raiden. Devastator was pushed to the ground and Raiden pulled out his blaster from sub-space.

This is the end for you Devastator! Raiden yelled as he aimed his weapon at Devastator's head

Abominus see's Raiden so distracted with destroying Devastator that he didn't watch his back. Abominus takes his change and charges into Raiden from his side while he was in the air. The force of Abominus sent Raiden flying outside of the cave and on the ground.

Abominus. Megatron said

Ah. Abominus grouls" Who are you? Abominus asked looking at Megatron for second's while he sees some noticeable features on the form he was looking at. Galvatron?

Yes Abominus it's me. Replied Megatron" And my name is Megatron, understand?

Yes lord Megatron. Abominus replied

Good, Soundwave I want you contact Zarak and get an undate on Scorpinock. Megatron ordered

Yes Megatron. Replied Soundwave" Soundwave to Zarak.

Scorpinock

Soundwave to Zarak, answer me. Soundwave said on Zarak's communicator" Answer me Zarak.

"Sigh" What is it Soundwave? Asked Zarak

Megatron demands a report on Scorpinock. Soundwave replied

Scorpinock is almost ready but the weapons on Scorpinock are still needing repairs. Zarak said" Hold on Soundwave, who is Megatron?

Answer: Galvatron. Soundwave said

Intresting. Zarak said" Soon Scorpinock will be complete.

Lord Zarak? A voice asked

Yes Crunk? Asked Zarak

Scorpinock's armor has been completely repired. Replied Crunk

Good. Zarak said

Unknown planet cave entrance

The Trainbots we linked off and were talking amongst themselves.

Boss with the Decepticons we left in the force cage out we can't defeat them. Getsuei explained

Well I have a new plan Getsuei. The Leader said" We will go into hiding right now and follow the Decepticons in their tracks.

Excellent idea boss. Kaen said

We will wait for now. The leader said

Megatron and the Decepicons left the cave and looked around the area they were in.

Forget the Autobots, we need to get back to Scorpinock. Megatron said

The Decepticons went into the air to fly to Scorpinock and the Trainbots followed.

Autobot city

The Autobots were celebrating the birth od the new Autobot space bridge that could transport from earth all the to Cybertron. Some humans, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, the Throttlebots, the Aerialbots and the Protectobots were there.

We are all here today to celebrate the birth of the first Autobot space bridge. Ultra Magnus announced as he cuts a ribbon around it

May the future of transportation from earth to Cybertron be more faster. Ultra Magnus said

Humans and Autobots cheer loudly for the new space bridge.

Well Optimus what do you think? Ultra Magnus asked

It's great old friend. Optimus replied happily" Now I will be able to get the planet Cybertron much faster.

Prime you don't need to worry about Cybertron getting attacked again. Ultra Magnus said

Ultra Magnus, Cybertron lost many Autobot comrades less then four earth hours cycles ago. Optimus said

And with this space bridge we will be able to stop many more death's so can we relax for a while without talking about it? Asked Ultra Magnus

Alright Magnus, sorry. Optimus replied

Scorpinock

Hurry. Zarak said" We need to load up all this energon before Megatron arives.

We are working as fast as we can. Blowpipe said

Zarak looks up into the sky and sees Megatron and his Decepticon group flying towards Scorpinock.

Ah Zarak. Megatron said" I see you got my message of the location of the powerplant.

Yes Megatron. We just got a few more energon cubes to put on Scorpinock and we can make it back to Cybertron.

No Zarak. Megatron says

What? What do you mean no? Asked Zarak

We will be stopping at my base on planet Chaar to get my other troops. Replied Megatron

Very well Megatron. Zarak said

The last cubes of energon were inside of the giant scorpion a minute later and Scorpinock was ready.

Megatron? Asked Thundercracker" Why are we making deals with flesh creatures?

Now Thundercracker they will be only here for a while before we can destroy them when they have served their purposes. Megatron replied

Well they an't Decepticons Megatron. Thundercracker said

Autobot city

Optimus was walking near the Space bridge that was just built and transformed into truck mode. He drove in the space bridge and was about to activate it when one of the Throttlebots came up to him.

Optimus? Asked the Throttlebot

Goldbug. Optimus said" What is it?

What are you doing? Asked Goldbug

I'm going to Cybertron. Replied Optimus

Why is that? Asked Goldbug

Well... I just wanted to... Optimus trailed off

Goldbug knew when his leader was lying and he knew he was lying right now.

Prime. Goldbug said" You don't have to lie to me, I understand.

Thank you old friend. Optimus said gladly

It's alright. Goldbug said" You mind if I tag along? Asked Goldbug

Sure, I'll let your team know when we get to Cybertron. Optimus replied

I really don't think off the Throttlebots as my team Optimus. Goldbug said

Really, and why is that? Asked Optimus

I don't know but they just don't feel like the right Autobots to be apart off. Goldbug replied

You I'll get used to it my friend. Optimus said

Yeah mabye your right Optimus... mabye your right. Goldbug said

Optimus activates the Space bridge and he and Goldbug went into the air and wetre transported into space.

Scorpinock

Ok that's all the energon we need. Let's get out of here Zarak. Megatron said as Zarak pulled the control panels to make make Scorpinock fly.

Good we will be off this planet in a bit. Megatron said

Scrapper? Hook said

What is it? Scrapper asked

I think we should tell Megatron to explain what happend in the past few years to the seakers. Hook replied

Hook, if we did that Megatron would most likly beat us like Cyclonus. And that's if were lucky. Scrapper said

It's just a suggestion Scrapper. Hook said

Cybertron Space bridge

Here we are Goldbug, Cybertron. Optimuis said

Why didn't we think about doing this right after when we took over Cybertron from the Decepticons? Asked Goldbug

I don't know Goldbug. But we built one and we don't need to think about it. Optimus replied

Your worried arn't you Prime? Asked Goldbug

Yes Goldbug I am. Optimus replied

I understand what your going on with Prime. Goldbug said

Thank you Goldbug. Optimus said

They were soon stopped by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe who were running from Kup who was coverd in pink paint chaseing them.

Come on old timer. You can't get us! Yelled Sunstreaker

Get back here you creaps! Yelled Kup

Sunstreaker and Sidswipe transformed and drove out of the space bridge base. Kup was left growling loudly.

What happend Kup? Asked Optimus

What, oh Optimus. The twins pulled that old paint on the door trick at the door we pull open. Explained Kup

Don't worry Kup. Optimus said, we will deal with this. Transform and roll out!

Optimus, Goldbug and Kup transformed. They drove out of the base and went after the twins.

In the distance Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were driving while talking and they were moving fast.

Yo bro do you think we got away? Asked Sideswipe

Nah, if I know it, we are getting tailed Swips. Replied Sunstreaker

Well ok bro. Said Sideswipe

Optimus? Goldbug called, I can see them going down to the shutle factory.

What? What are they up to? Optimus asked

I don't think I want to know. Kup said

Me either. Optimus said

The twins went into the inside of the shutle factory and hid into an non complete shutle waited for the others to fine them.

They will never find us in here Sunny. Sideswipe said

You think. It was my ideathat got us here in the first place. Sunstreaker said

They see from a hole in the shutle that Optimus, Goldbug and Kup got in and were looking all over the place.

Goldbug, Kup, you both look around the damaged craft while I check the repaired craft. Optimus ordered

Right. Both Goldbug and Kup say

Optimus was walking around the damaged area's of the crafts around him. A ship was still powerd on and Optimus checked it. When he was looking around the ship, a voice called.

Who is there? No body comes in until work hours. The voice said

You! The voice yelled; Come here!

Hold on there fellow Autobot, it's me' Optimus Prime. Optimus said

Optimus Prime? Asked the Autobot suprised

Optimus looks towards the Autobot and he took notice at his form and knew he saw him before.

Tracks? Optimus asked suprised; What are you doing here?

I was about to ask you the same. Tracks said; I took a job here as the guard, less paint job trouble, you?

I'm looking for Sunstreaker and Sidswipe. Optimus replied; Me, Goldbug and Kup had split up.

so they came here to hide. Well I get an easyier way to find them. Tracks said as he pulled out a small box with switches and pushed one up. The lights in the building were on and it made Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flinch a bit. They were think that their hiding place wasn't good enough anymore.

Well Sunstreaker, how do we get out of this mess? Sideswipe wisperd

I don't know Sideswipe. Sunstreaker wisperd back;I just hope we an't found.

For Goldbug he was all alone when the lights came on. It made him flintch a bit more then the twins did. Times when Goldbug was shocked about something he didn't expect about he would wish he was a bigger and braver Autobot. Bumblebee had thought that becoming Goldbug had changed him for the better after he was badly damagded but instead he was still the same Bumblebee he was just a year ago.  
Sunstreaker amd Sideswipe couls see Goldbug in view and they were just trash talking him.

Haha, look at Bumblebee trying too find us. Sunstreak smirked

His name is Goldbug now Sunny. Sideswipe said

He is still Bumblebee Sides. Sunstreaker said: He is just as weak as before...

Kup found his way to Optimus. And Goldbug soon came too.

Tracks? Asked Goldbug suprised

Hi Bumblebee, long time no see hey. Tracks said

Yeah, it sure has been. Bumblebee said

Well Optimus, I've got this device that can sence vibrations so it could track your two runaways. Tracks said

Well, give it a shot Tracks. Optimus said

Right. Tracks said

Only took a second to find where the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were.

Ha, so Bumblebee is still a weakling little brat we would have to get out of trouble when we would be losing the fights. Sunstreaker said.

I know Sunstreaker, Bumblebee would get us into trouble just be being apart of the Autobot team. Sideswipe said.

He shouldn't he been apart of us. Sunstreaker said. Yeah, what was the purpouse of rebuilding Bumbebee in Goldbug when he's just useless? Asked Sideswipe.

Because Sideswipe, Optimus feels sorry for him. Replied Sunstreaker, he can't help not telling Bumblebee he's a loser and everyone just feels sorry for him.

Is that why he keeps him on our team Sunstreaker? Asked Sideswipe.

Yes Sideswipe. Replied Sideswipe, Bumblebee was on our team becausec everyone felt sorry for him. Bumblebee is just a child and all the Autobots felt sorry for him.

He is good as a distraction for the Decepticons, nothing more.

Yeah bro your right. Sideswipe said.

Goldbug was just standing in idle. He didn't know how to feel about this. Being reborn had made him feel new and he felt great about it. But being called useless and just a targetv made him fell used.

Goldbug? Optimus asked, Goldbug... Bumblebee?

Just find them Prime. Goldbug said.

Ok, I 'll talk to you soon my friend. Optimus said.

Optimus ,Tracks and Kup walked up to where the sounds came from. They could hear some mumbling from the distance by could tell it was both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were snicking with their optics down and even with the door opening they didn't notice. They didn't notice Optimus until he grabed em by their necks.

Now, mabye you guys need to get punished. Optimus said.

Kup and Tracks were standing out the shutle Optimus, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were in and Optimus soon came out. He was holding the twins who were motionless meaning that Prime had nocked them out cold.

Um Optimus, what happend to Sunstreak and Sideswipe? Asked Kup.

It seems that they are a little tired. Optimus replied.

Um, ok so what do we do with them? Asked Kup.

I will deal with them Kup. Optimus replied.

Optimus transformed into truck mode and his trailers hooks pulled in the two Twins. Tracks and Kup transfomed as well.

Wait, where is Goldbug? Optimus asked.

I don't know, he was just here before. Kup replied.

I guess we look for him later then. Optimus replied.

Scorpinock

Megatron and the Decepticons had left for the Decepticon base planet Chaar to round up all the rest of the Decepticon forces for an attack on planet Cybertron. Megatron was getting ready to show his other troops of his "new" transformation. In this time silience Megatron had hoped that he would have enough to last the entire ride. He was wrong. Down the hallway of the battleship, Scrapper and Hook were arguing about telling Megatron to explain what happend to the two seekers.

I'm telling you Scrapper, Megatron has to explain what happend to them. Hook said

Well why ask him about it now, he will just blast at you. Scrapper said

This is Megatron your talking about Scrapper, not Galvatron. Hook yelled

And I don't know what he will do to you if you are foolish enough to annoy him. And as you leader Hook, I command you to obey my command! Scrapper yelled

Oh please Scrapper, the others pretty much have taken command of the team since last year. And you follow them? What kind of leader does that make you? Hook asked" Well?

Look I'm just trying to save your hide, if you want to rish yourself in a foolish attempt to comunicate with Megatron, then so be it. Scrapper said" I just hope you don't live to regret it Hook.

Hmm, I wonder why Scrapper is acting like this... Hook asked in his mind.

Hook had his hand right near the door but stopped and suddenly felt like changing his mind. Hook was gonna walk away instead but as luck had run out, Megatron had just opend the door. Megatron looked at the crane Constructicon whos hand was still pulled up like he was gonna knock.

Hook? Megatron asked" What are you doing?

I uh... um... uh... lord Megatron sir... I ah... Hook tried to speak but found it hard to do. Megatron saw the Constructicons new reaction. Hook was always the Constructicon with no suprised emotion but he had found it hard to talk in real words.

Something tells me your not gonna tell me something I want to hear. Megatron mumbled.

Megatron Sir? Hook started" I really want to talk to you about something. Something to Skywarp and Thundercracker.

Megatron looked at Hook with a face that you couldn't tell if he was mad or just couldn't care.

Oh really Hook? And what is it you want me to tell them? Asked Megatron.

About what they became... What they were... What happend in the past two years... And what happend to... Starscream... Hook explained.

Megatron had flinched a bit when hearing the last second in command seekers name being heard. In responce to it, Hook backed away a step. Megatron looked at Hook who even with out showing could sense being Galvatron change what the others Decepticons think of him.

Now Hook, what made you think about giving my last two seekers history lessens? Megatron asked" You never really cared about them back in the year 1986.

However if you don't tell them, they might keep asking for a long time. Hook replied.

Hmmm, very well Hook, but I will tell them later. Megatron said.

Very well Megatron. Hook said.

Zarak to Megatron, we have landed on Chaar. Zarak said.

Good. Megatron said" Hook, get the Decepticons to get off the ship.

Yes lord Megatron. Hook replied.

Charr base

Breakdown saw the giant robot scorpian land and he had a skits.

Holy slagging hell we're gonna die! Breakdown yelled" This is it, this is it, after all these years waiting for the right time to be destroyed it just happend to be today!

Breakdown fell to the ground and began to cry like a baby. Deadend, Dragstrip and Wildrider had just entered the room to see Breakdown losing it.

(Sigh) What's he so upset about now? Deadend asked in a draind tone.

I don't know, and I don't want to know. Dragstrip said.

Hey Breakdown, why so sad? Asked Wildrider" There a monster in your room?

Ther- ther- there's a giant robot scorpian outside! Replied Breakdown.

What! Deadend, Dragstrip and Wildrider asked annoyed.

A giant robot scorpian? Outside? Deadend asked.

Yeah. Breakdown replied pointing out the window.

A purple and green scorpian robot was sitting outside.

Holy slag he wasn't kidding! Dragstrip yelled.

(Sigh) Another annoying thing to look at? Asked Deadend.

Scorpianock

The first Decepticons to exit the giant battle ship was the Terrorcons. The Combaticons were the next ones out. And then the Constructicons.

Ok Decepticons. Hook said" Megatron said that he wanted us to get into guard formation, so no one can slack off.

Rah! Cutthroat growled. Why we do that?

No one answered him.

Charr Base

Deadend saw the Decepticons leave the ship. Clearly it wasn't a suprise attack from the Autobots, but where had Galvatron been all this time. The last time the other Decepticons had heard from their leader, he had went to Earth to gain the key to the plasma energy chamber that was on the planet Cybertron to destroy it.

Breakdown, you really should get some guts seeing the unexpected. Deadend said" It's the other Decepticons, they came back.

Breakdown who was sullking still looked up at Deadend. He was feaking out more then ever.

R-really Deadend? Asked Breakdown scared.

Yes you fool. And Breakdown, Have you been drinking high grade energon again?

Scorpianock

Astrotrain, the Predicons, the four Stunticons, the Coneheads and the Sweeps had went outside to greet their leader. Razzerclaw had and excited like on his lion face. Headstrongs face had a pissed of expression on it. the all the others had pacient looks on their faces.

(Growl) What took Galvatron so long? (Growl) He has been (Growl) fighting the Autobot while we (Growl) have been here, and even we looked for him! Headstrong complaned.

Well it doesn't matter now. At least we have our leader back! Razzerclaw growled.

Where have you all been? It seems your stay on Cybertron was a lot more pleasnt. Deadend said.

Well we got shot off the planet, and it's a long story. Scrapper explaned.

Of course. Deadend said.

The doors to Scorpianock opened and three figures steped out.

What? Razzerclaw growled. Who are they?

Thats the thing. Scrappers said.

Megatron! Astrotrain cried in suprise.

Yes, it is you leader! Megatron spoke up.

It can't be. Astrotrain said.

As it appers to be Astrotrain, it is. Deadend said.

Well hey everyone, Megatrons back! Wildrider said out loud.

Almost all the Decepticons yelled in suprise, but the Predicons and Sweeps didn't think it was great.

But where is Galvatron. A Sweep asked in suprise.

And where is Cyclonus and Scourge? Asked another.

Sweeps, these two are your leaders. Megatron said pointing to Skywarp and Thundercraker.

What? A Sweep asked in outrage. " These two primitive earth jets are out our leaders?"

Wait, these purple freaks are our troops? Asked Skywarp.

What are you thinking Megatron? Asked Thundercraker.

Now, Skywarp, Thundercraker they will obeay you or the will suffer. Megatron said.

Only Galvatron, Cyclonus and Scourge and lead us! A Sweep hissed.

Fool! I am Galvatron! Megatron Yelled.

Before the Sweep could keep talking Megatron blasted him with his Fusion Cannon. The other two Sweeps ( there are three of them) steped back. The Sweep on the ground before them looked completely dead. The body looked life drained and the Sweeps core was almost extinguished however the Sweep got up and looked at the grayish silver war lord and said...

What are you orders... Lord... Megatron?

Megatron smilled and said ' We attack Cybertron in the next hour. And crush the life out of the Autobots.

Great, now how about we find a way to form Menasor? Dragstrip asked.

What do you mean? Asked Megatron.

Well Motormaster kind of had... an accedent. Breakdown explaned.

An accedent you say? Well what happend? Asked Megatron.

Well Menasor was kinda playing with his sword and he had so much fun he decided to stabbed himself. Wildrider said.

And Motormaster is...? Megatron asked ignoring Wildriders attempt to joke.

In repair bay but he won't wake up. Deadend replied.

Oh, I'll make him wake up! Megatron yelled charging into the Charr base.

Repair Bay

Motormaster was resting with uneasy breaving ( or what ever they do ) and Megatron had gone into the Repair bay fast.

Megatron looked in the Stunticon leaders fast and could see what state he was in. Motormasters chest wound was almost clear but Megatron was no fool. Even with his stab wound almost clear he could tell that Menasor didn't do it but it was forced in. But by who? Megatron wonderd.

In less then a second Megatron had hit Motormaster in the face. Hard! Motormaster had woken up some how.

Ahhhhh! My face! Who did that to my face? Motormaster rorred in damand.

Breakdown; who was at the door had witnessed this.

Oh Primus! Your the Fonz!

What? Asked Megatron confussed.

Megatron? Motormaster said" You returned, good. "

Get up Motormaster, we've got work to do.

Scorpianock

Megatron had got all of the Decepticons on Scorpianock in record time. They were waiting to lift off from Charr. The Stunticons were making sure Motormaster was ready for Constructicons were doing a batle plan. The Combaticons were in their alt modes and awaiting for the attack on Cybertron. The Terrorcons and Predicons were debating about Megatron being Galvatron or not. Skywarp and Thundercracker had attempted to organise the Sweeps for Cybertrons bombing runs. And Soundwave was getting ready with his Mini-Cons Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage and Laserbeak.

Everything is going according to plan. Megatron said.

Yes, just as we planed. Zarak said.

Where are the other Decepticons? Megatron asked.

They are guarding the ship in other areas. Zarak answerd.

Very well. Zarak, time for lift off. Megatron commanded. " Time for a little suprise for Prime".

Cybertron Base

Optimus was in the main base with Goldbug, the Aerialbots and Dinobots. Optimus was explaining Goldbugs value to the Autobot cause. It didn't help much but Goldbug knew he shouldn't listen to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. The twins cause more trouble then they are worth.

Uh... Me Grimlock say you no show weakness. Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots said.

Uh... Me Slag agree! Slag growled.

Enough Dinobots. Optimus said calmly.

Uh... We follow order, for now. Grimlock replied.

Now Goldbug. You need to understand that what Sunstreaker and Sideswipe said should not effect you in a bad way. Optimus said.

It doesn't matter what you say Optimus, they are right. You are wrong. Goldbug replied.

No Goldbug. Whatever the twins say, they are wrong, you proved you value in many battles. Optimus said.

Mabye so, but I still am weak. Goldbug said sadly.

Your not weak! You just have a different strength. Optimus said. " If you wern't strong enough, you would'nt be in battle. "

Your right Optimus. Goldbug said.

Ok, do you understand now? Optimus asked.

Yes Prime. Replied Goldbug.

Cybertron security room

Spike, Daniel and Wheelie were doing work mainly for the Autobots. They were making sure that the planet security wasn't breached.

So dad when do we go back to Earth, I want to go see mom? Asked Danial.

Soon son. Spike replied.

This an't fun, job unwanted by anyone. Wheelie said.

That's right Wheelie. Daniel said.

Daniel, Wheelie don't worry. As soon as you know it this job will be over. Spike said.

I hope so. Daniel said.

Yes, minds will bend if this never ends. Wheelie said.

Scorpianock

Lord Megatron? Zarak called.

What is it Zarak? Megatron asked.

We are near Cybertron. We had best get ready for our assault. Zarak replied.

Yes, we should. Megatron said. " Decepticons, it's time to get ready!

The Constructicons, Combaticons and Stunticons all merged in their giant robot modes while the Terrorcons and Predicons transformed into their beast modes. Skywarp and thundercraker were talking with the Coneheads Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust and too busy to hear Megatron.

So what about you guys, what do you think of the Sweeps? Asked Thundercracker.

The Sweeps? Asked Dirge. " They an't even real troops, they should be just used as disposable units. Even the dirt under my boots gets more respect.

So what should we do to? Asked Skywarp.

Well how did you come back? Asked Dirge.

We got transformed by a pit of energy from this wierd planet. We were called Cyclonus and Scourge. Replied Thundercracker.

Interesting. Dirge said. " Well If you really want them to be destroyed, there is two ways to deal with them.

Yes..? Asked Skywarp.

Well there is number one : let them get killed in battle. And two : send them to that pit you guys were transformed at and revert them back into their orignal modes. Dirge explained.

But who were thay? Asked Skywarp.

What, you mean you don't know who they were? Asked Thrust shocked.

Why would we? Asked Skywarp.

Slag it Skywarp! Ramjet said." If you recall what happend to you before you became Cyclouns and Scourge, you will know.

Ok. Skywarp said.

Megatron had lissend to the five Decepticons talk.

Fools. Megatron wisperd. " Decepticons, it's time to attack.

The Decepticons had jumped out out of the ship and were heading for Cybertron. Megatron lead the assault, Skywarp, Thundercracker the Coneheads and the Sweeps transformed. Soundwave was flying while ejecting his miniature companions.  
Devastator, Bruticus and Menasor were flying and the Terrorcons and Predicons were now in robot mode.

Decepticons, Attack! Megatron yelled.

Cybertron base

It boring here! Slag complained " Me Slag want to fight!

Me Snarl want to fight too! Snarl said.

Me Swoop also bored! Swoop said.

Cut it out Dinobots. Optimus said. " we need to get back to w-

Optimus Prime! Spike yelled our a transmission. " Were under attack!

The Decepticons? Asked Optimus.

Yes, but theres a lot of them. And Optimus? Asked Spike.

What is it Spike? Asked Optimus.

I had just better show you an image then tell you Prime. Spike said as he pressed buttions to show Prime what it was. It was Megatron!

What- what is this? Optimus asked suprised. " It can't be who I think it is. Can it?

I don't know Optimus but there is no denying it. Megatron is back.

I can't believe it. Optimus said. " Autobots, prepare for battle!

Optimus grabbed his rifle and thanked Spike for telling him. Optimus lead Goldbug, the Dinobots and Aerialbots into action.

End of THE REBORN WARRIORS PART 4

Sorry I took so long. I had lost my way after a while and now I am back! So Optimus now knows Megatron is back, great! But what effect will Optimus have on him? Will he cause the Decepticons distruction or bring apon his own? Tune in on the next episode of THE REBORN WARRIORS! 


End file.
